Kara Zor El
by cringeworth
Summary: Kara went through an unexpected wormhole and goes far back in time I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.
1. meeting

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me this may or may not be any good**.

 **I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

Prologue

When she woke her mother was rushing in the room grabbing her and said she would explain on the way. They walked down the large hallways as the tremors seemed to grow. She heard screams and shouts for help in the distance and she began to panic asking her mother what was happening and she got her answer "The planet is going to die we need to get you and Kal El off planet" Her eye's widened and her heartbeat sped up "Where sending you to a planet that orbit's a yellow sun, there you will have powers beyond imagining." Kara took a second to take this in she would never see krypton again.

"Who else is coming" she managed to say.

"It's just you and Kal El" She took a second to absorb what was being said, and by the time she did she was in the space dock her father uncle and aunt where waiting for her. A pod went off as they arrived. But there was another one not far from it that was clearly hers which made her think.

"Wait mum where's your's?" Her mother just looked at her sadly but kept walking towards the pod "Mum, mum, mum! Your coming with me right?" tears started to fall from her eye's as she kept asking her mother if she was going with her surely she was right, right there must be another pod that she can't see.

Her mother turned to her with tears in her eye's when they made it to the pod "There are supplies in the back of your pod and crystals that have all of Krypton's knowledge on them. Kal El he is your first priority protect him at all costs." The woman looked at her daughter for a long second tears rolling down both there faces before her husband came up behind her.

"Alura it's time." he said walking to wards his daughter and picking her up and put her in the pod "We love you Kara always have and always will no matter what."

"Please don't" Kara said quietly.

"Were so sorry Kara. We love you so much." It was then that the pod closed it's self And the girl got one last look at her parent's smiling sadly at her in each others arms. Then she shot off suddenly flying through the darkness of space suddenly there was a massive bang behind her and then the reality sunk in that she would never see her parents again, never see the sweet smile of her friend again, never feel the comfort of knowing that she's safe ever again.

Metropolis

Superman was fighting a new enemy who considered himself a rival he was obviously mad but in any case he was dangerous to the people of Metropolis. Superman shrugged off the missiles that were shot at him ignored the flames of the flamethrower blasted at him and when he got close to the man he tried to punch the kryptonian only causing his mech's fist to dent in the shape of superman's smug face. He then proceeded to take him out easily with a punch to the face and pulling him out of the mech.

He went to the crowds to interact with them like he normally did. "Impressive" he heard and normally he wouldn't think twice about it but what was weird was that it came from above him. He looked up to see a small woman wearing a crimson red leather cape with an armored mid thigh skirt and leather knee high boots as well as dark blue metal armor and bracers with golden lining and golden designs up her arms with small red pauldrons with gold engravings and golden metal helmet that covered her face .

She looked like a Greek myth but Before he could think properly she shot away breaking the sound barrier instantly saying in a soft sing song voice."Catch me if you can."He tried his best to follow flying as fast as he could, at the disappointment of the people below, but he was only just keeping up. He was concerned at this how could she be faster than him? He kept chasing her while trying to think of explanations of what or who she was. As the woman looked back a giggle reached his ears she was laughing at him like this was easy. This shocked superman and the next thing he knew she was gone like she disappeared into thin air. As he searched around something hit him hard in the head and he hurtled down to the ground making a shock wave when he hit the hard stone.

As he stepped out of a crater of his own making he saw two figures, wait two he didn't get hit that hard did he? No it was definitely two people. The new person had crimson red metal armor but with a single silver pauldron on her left shoulder ,which had gold designs etched into the silver, leaving her right arm bare other than a silver band around her bicep, which had more etchings on it, an armored blue skirt that wasn't even mid thigh, silver bracers with more etchings as well as red and silver knee high boots topped off with a silver helmet matching the other woman's. He also noticed a short sword and shield though the sword remained sheathed on her hip.

"You didn't have to hit him" the first woman told her companion off

"It's better to be safe then sorry isn't it." the other replied nonchalantly.

As they were bantering they noticed superman seemed a bit defensive, and they couldn't really blame him they just lured him miles away from a city and hit him in the head. both women let there helmets melt into the rest of there armor, to reveal shoulder length golden blonde hair let lose and light blue eyes on the woman who had lured him out here and long raven black hair done into a braid that went over her shoulder and dark brown eyes on the one who hit him in the face with a shield. As superman looked them both over he noticed a small less then hand sized symbol just above and in the middle of her breasts. It was his symbol.

"Hey my eyes are up here" she joked, along with a soft giggle.

"Who are you" superman replied.

She smiled slightly a sad sorry smile "I am Kara Zor El the last daughter of krypton it's been a while cousin."

As he stood there mouth slightly agape the second woman spoke "he can speak can't he?"

"Diana stop" Kara said half stifling a giggle and her smile turning cheerful. "I'm sorry this is Diana princess of Themyscira."

"It's good to put a face to the name." Diana said extending her arm in greeting. He shook her hand and noticed how strong she was and he couldn't help but ask. " Are you Kryptonian to?"

She smiled at him slightly "No i'm an Amazon and of this earth."

He looked around for a second and realized they where a mile or so away from the fortress of solitude.

As Kara stepped forward to hold his face in her hands she said "You have your fathers eyes."

This took a second to process in his mind "You knew my father?"

She nodded sadly "I knew both of your parents for they were my aunt and uncle if only for a brief time i remember them well considering how long ago it was" He looked at her skeptically not believing what she was saying. "Look i know you don't believe me but we should go inside and Kalex can tell you himself" Kara said sighing slightly.

Superman didn't know what to do they where already walking towards the fortress so he decided that safety came first and tried to stop them. This proved to be a big mistake for when he tried to punch Kara all he hit was Diana's shield which hurt a lot and probably broke his hand next thing he knew Kara kicked his legs out from under him and he was on the floor with Kara holding a spear that came out of nowhere to his throat it pressed slightly closer and he felt a small trickle of blood travel down his throat which terrified him.

"Don't try it cousin it won't work." Diana started walking away again and Kara offered her hand to help Superman up again. He ignored it and got up himself deciding that he might get an opening later on they kept walking towards the fortress.

When they got there Kara placed her hand on the door and when she did the door opened for her and she entered the fortress. Kalex approached her and scanned her "Kara Zor El i thought you dead i lost your pods signal shortly after Krypton's destruction."

"Wait you knew she existed why didn't you tell me?"Clark asked

"I do not know i knew but was unable to tell you." kalex replied

"I made sure you didn't know i existed so you wouldn't come looking for me, i had things to do." Kara said with a sad guilty face.

"We should go we can't stay here for to long we still have things to do we'll explain things to you at your house"Diana told Kara and she nodded in agreement it was ridiculous how out of control of the situation he was.

Clark's House

The next day Clark was in his house washing the dishes thinking about the day before trying to figure out how to tell Lois how do you tell someone something like that

"Clark why are there two heavily armored women in our house?" 'Wait what?' he thought he didn't tell them who he was or where he lived. "CLARK!" she shouted knowing he could hear her he instantly went to the room using super speed. Though he would deny that he flinched when she called his name.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you i am Kara Zor El the last daughter of Krypton and now that i think about it elder of house El."

"And i am Diana princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta."

"Wait did you just say krypton how is that possible?" asked Lois ever the reporter. and when she saw the look on Clark's face and knew he already knew about this.

"Yes well it's a long story."

"Well then Clark be a dear and play host while i make some tea. you two want any?" Lois asked.

"Just water thank you" both Kara and Diana said at the same time

Lois went to the kitchen and on the way flicking Clark in the ear and said "Wake up honey" when he didn't move. and kara started to tell her story.


	2. survive

**Not sure weather this is good or not or wether it even makes sense im just letting my imagination run wild here.**

 **I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

The vast expanse of nothingness before her was terrifying and cold but before she could begin to feel scared she was engulfed in beautiful yellow light. She saw a planet of stunning blue white and bits of green a sight that she was memorized by as she got closer and closer to the large patch of white on the planet. She was approaching the ground fast, she was scared she closed her eyes moments before the massive *bang* of her pod hitting the ground with enormous force sending shock waves for miles around.

When she opened her eyes she saw tremendous fields and mountains of an almost blinding white. Ice as far as the eye could see and she noticed that she could see extremely far. The cockpit of the pod popped open and she climbed out slowly putting her bare feet on the frozen ground. She instantly thought she would feel cold but she didn't she brushed it aside as she had just realized that this wasn't a dream that krypton had just been destroyed. She was instantly struck with the pain of losing her family her culture and everyone she knew and would of ever known until she remembered Kal El he had launched before her she had to find him. She instantly rushed back into the pod and started to scan for things coming into the atmosphere. hours later she eventually took her eyes off of the screen telling herself that she had to do something and that she could check to see if anything had showed up when she got back.

She decided to see if her parents had packed anything for her she went to the back and opened it in there was about six months worth of food and spare clothes and a bunch of crystals with information on krypton and other things on them. She decided to get the bearing of the land before doing anything else.

She picked a direction and started walking. It only took a minute or two before she heard something. When she started to run towards it she realized how fast she was running she was shocked at first then she remembered her mother telling her that she would have powers on this planet and took it as an apology from the universe but it was one she did not accept. She realized super hearing was one of them when she had been running a while and hadn't reached the sound yet.

When she did reach the source of the noise she hid instantly she looked on in awe as enormous woolly creatures at least ten feet tall with massive trunks and tusks walked by. She remembered her aunt telling her about creatures that used to live on krypton most of which had gone extinct before she was born. She watched the amazing creatures for a few more minutes and then decided to head back.

When she got back she decided to look at some of the crystals, since nothing had shown up on radar, when she got to a more advanced one different to the others it seemed to slot into the side of the pod. As she did massive pillars sprouted from the ground and formed a grand fortress.

She gave a small smile and said to herself "thanks dad" for she knew only her father was capable of this. She walked in and heard a cold robotic female voice say "Hello Kara Zor El elder of the noble house of El one of the great houses of krypton.

Three days after landing

Kara was starting to think that the information that there was intelligent life on the planet was wrong she had done plenty of exploring and had gone out quite far now and hadn't seen or heard anything that suggests intelligent life. Though she held out hope that Kal was still coming she was starting to doubt.

Three weeks after landing

Kara walked through the large doors of her empty fortress she had come back from yet another exploration. She again checked that nothing had entered the atmosphere more out of habit then anything. And again nothing. It seemed that the planet she was on was in an ice age but it was one that should have ended 12,000 years ago. She had no idea what to do or how this had happened.

She decided just to go to sleep. In her dreams there were screams of children crying for there parents, cries for help from people crushed under rubble all being ignored and trampled by people running from the quakes that they could not and blood everywhere once proud structures now the shattered hope of a doomed planet.

Kara woke quickly with a scream and red vision when it went away she saw a destroyed room with fire still raging even on the cold ice. "What just happened" she whispered to herself in a harsh voice.

"That was intense beams of concentrated sunlight coming out of your eyes yet another augmentation of your body since you landed on this planet " Axa the AI in the fortress told her

"Okay please explain this to me Axa"

Six months after landing

"Okay flight was a nice one but please say there are no more surprise super powers Axa."

"There shouldn't be anymore powers. though we can't be completely sure."

As Kara walked past the radar she didn't even give it a glance already knowing what was on it, nothing.

"Kara the food stores are running low you need to find an acceptable food source and since there's not enough vegetation were you have explored so far you need to start hunting otherwise Kal El wont have anyone to take care of him when he arrives"

Kara knew this yet she still wants to wait until it's the last option. "You know that is manipulative... But fine i'll do it"

Later that day Kara was waiting for one of the mammoths to split from the rest and as it did she hesitated for a second then went for it and in a quick move she used her heat-vision to kill it. Kara lifted up it's lifeless body to bring it back to the fortress. Axa had done the meat while Kara sat in her room thinking, and she ate in silence as she always did.

Fifteen years after landing

Kara had just come back from hunting it was a normal day and Kara was now fully grown at 28 years old though she still looked 18. Kara walked through the lonely halls of her great fortress, When a beeping came from the radar. Something had entered the atmosphere. Kara was there before Axa could warn her about anything. Kara was ready for anything even if it isn't Kal but a threat then she could fight them Axa had taught her kryptonian martial arts for the last fifteen years considering there was little to actually do as well as teaching Kara how to make armor it was more because Kara had no idea what she was vulnerable to or how much more powerful other beings could be on the planet, not that anything could yet not saber cats nor mammoths. The armor was made from an extremely strong metal called nth metal that her parents had given her with the rest of the supplies.

She left for what entered the atmosphere both anxious of what it could be but also excited to have some action after fifteen years of absolute silence. She finally felt that what she was waiting for could be worth it.

 **Got an idea of how to do this please forgive me for not making it accurate to dc lore but this is an Au after all**


	3. New arrival

**Hope you like this it's slow but i promise more happens next chapter**.

 **I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

It was not what she had expected, there was no pod nor any ship for that matter, but carriages and chariots with beautiful winged creatures pulling them. There was a vast army in front of her and in front of them a dozen men and woman pointing spears at her and a bearded man with crackling lightning running through his spear and a great bright shield. He had thick startling white ashen hair and beard with a white robe that exposed his chiseled chest and abs. with a golden pauldron on his right arm as well as golden bracers on both arms. and to top it all off a golden laurel wreath on his head.

She was nervous she couldn't have expected this in a thousand years. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think of something to say not that she succeeded in this. A whole army at the frozen planet that had no activity for at least fifteen years. And the fact that she hadn't seen or spoken to anyone but an AI in fifteen years.

"Who are you"asked the man with lightning coursing through his spear. When she looked at his eyes she noticed that his eyes where alight with the same electricity, she realized that the spear merely focused his power.

Kara was trying to appear calm and wasn't completely failing considering the situation. She steadied her self and began to speak "I am Kara Zor El Elder of the house of El last daughter of krypton" she was quite impressed she could string the sentence together without to much difficulty, after being alone so long she hadn't talked to anyone but Axa in fifteen years. But then she came to the thought of how he can understand her and the other way round. She decided to put it at the back of her mind when the man continued to speak.

"Why are you here" he growled

"I could ask you the same question, i mean you just showed up out of nowhere with an army and creepy lightning, i think before we go any further i should know your name" to her surprise he smiled however minutely it might be.

"I am Zeus, king of the Olympians"

It seemed just like her luck that the first interaction she had with anyone in fifteen years was an army. She took a small step forward and the soldiers with spears pointed at her seemed to brace she stopped then not wishing to start a fight.

"Brother what is wrong" came a gruff voice from behind man a bit bigger than his brother wielded a golden trident in his right hand he saw her and got into a fighting stance. He had dark brown hair and beard longer then Zeus's. water circled all the way up his trident. He had blue robes with a silver pauldron on his left shoulder. She noticed that his eyes lit up like Zeus but with water and came to the same conclusion with his weapon.

After a long few seconds of silence Zeus spoke up. "This is my brother Poseidon we mean you no harm we only seek a home"

Kara softened at this "well then welcome to earth the frozen wasteland" Kara was confused but she didn't really want to fight an army. Zeus and Poseidon looked confused as Kara just smiled at them.

Zeus gave his men orders to set up camp and more soldiers surrounded Kara. She was seemingly concerned and Poseidon kept watching her with a stern look. Kara winked at him and he seemed fazed by this as Kara gave a small giggle excited that she was finally getting to have human interaction.

"What are you doing on this 'frozen wasteland' then" he asked walking towards her suspiciously.

She smirked before she answered and it slowly turned to a sad smile "You see that's a long story but in short my planet got destroyed and my pod landed her fifteen years ago and i have lived here ever since."

"Is there anything here that we should know about" he asked looking around

"Nothing other than the animals" she didn't particularly want to tell them about her AI and fortress yet. "So you know why i'm here, now why are you here?"

As if on cue Zeus came back and answered her question "We simply need a new home."

Kara had a small frown for a second before she turned it into a small smile deciding that he was telling the truth "I understand that."

Two weeks later

Kara was curios about the Olympians plans, they had kept her around at first because she knew her way around and she was useful to them. They knew about her powers and were interested because only the most powerful Olympians had her level of power. They started to see her as an ally and she did as well. And there was really no reason for them to fight it'snot like there's a lack of space on this planet.

She had to move her fortress though because while she was starting to trust the Olympians she didn't trust them enough for them to know where she slept.


	4. The End Of The Begining

**i promise this will be a longer chapter i know the time skip is big but i have this set back 15,000 years or so sooo yeah**

 **I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

11,000 Bc or 200 years later

Kara woke in her bed and stretched herself out and stood to breath in the fresh air throwing on some white robes and making herself breakfast. Zeus had said that he had something to show her today so when she finished her breakfast she left for mount Olympus, where they had made a beautiful city on top of a mountain that stretched into the sky. Though this was their capital it wasn't their only city or her favorite. She barrel rolled over and over lazily in the air as she tried to guess at what Zeus could want to show her.

When she got there Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were waiting for her. The third brother Hades, had black short hair and was clean shaven with black robes and a black metal pauldron on his left shoulder with red glowing etchings, he wielded a sword that could be covered in fire and his eyes were the same as his brothers with red glow.

"Good morning Kara" Zeus had greeted her the second she touched ground the other two just nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Good morning so what's this thing you can't wait to show me" she smiled when Zeus grinned wide and motioned her to follow.

"We noticed that in the two hundred years we have Known each other you've never had a weapon that you can use due to your strength so we thought we would help you with that since it is our two hundred year anniversary." they entered a large corridor and started down it. This intrigued Kara but she didn't say anymore on it as she knew her questions would be answered shortly.

"So Poseidon how are we doing with the Atlantians?" Kara asked knowing this was where he was focusing right now

"It seems they used to be like the humans we have found but a lot more advanced discovering infinite energy but they weren't cautious and something happened and Atlantis sank but some Atlantians evolved and some devolved making the different species all of which can now breath underwater, and only royals can breath both under and over water. It seemed to have happened not that long ago since some Atlantians still remember the time though they have an extended life span it seems to only be five hundred to six hundred years at most. They don't really want to tell me much right now though."

As they kept walking they passed Athena and Kara winked at her and Athena smiled back blushing slightly when she noticed her father had noticed.

"You know if something is going on with you and my daughter i would hope you would tell me." Zeus said smiling knowingly at Kara. He wasn't angry about the relationship between her and his daughter he was actually quite happy for them but he guessed they wanted to be sure before making it public for they didn't want to have Kara known as the one who broke the people's favorite princesses heart.

Kara gave a slight smile and said back "You know exactly what's going on between me and Athena, Zeus." and kept walking.

"Alright we're here." they walked into a large room in the middle of which there was a small hand sized silver and gold rod on a stand.

"What is it?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Once you take hold of it it will recognize you and only you as it's true master and will take any shape or form you want it to."

She stared at him in shock unable to find the words to thank him.

"I believe the words your looking for are thank you" he said jokingly.

She just hugged him tightly instead. Then proceeded to take the weapon in her hand, as she did it hummed lightly then stopped she thought in her mind of it turning into a blade, and it did an extremely sharp one at that, then a spear and yet again it did then a war hammer and an axe and it did all of them. She turned to Zeus smiling broadly and hugged him again making sure to turn it into a rod again before doing so. "I love it. And don't think i forgot our two hundred year anniversary of being friends i got you all something she pulled out three golden rings like the one she now wore "They're made of Nth metal and any armor you wish can be attached to it and when you do that armor can be summoned around you any piece being completely interchangeable, also pieces of clothing and weapons. While it is inside the ring whatever damage done to it will be fixed as well. As many things as you want can be put into the ring as well i think the limit is like a few billion full sets so that should be enough space." The three said their thank you's with broad smiles slipping on the rings that they where given, each ring altering to fit their finger.

The only problem with the rings was how few she could make with the little bit of nth metal she had left she was only willing to make five. Three for the the king and his two brothers one for herself and another for a special someone.

They left the room and the three brothers left to assume their duties. She walked back down the corridor at the end of which Athena stood, her light brown hair shining in the sunlight that glowed through the giant doors, her sparkling golden eyes looking right at her. Her pure white wings on full display proudly. Smiling slightly she approached her and when she got close Athena kissed her, the kiss got more and more intense but Athena pulled back and took Kara by her hand to her quarters.

The next day Kara woke in Athena's bed her head on Kara's shoulder one of her pure white feathered wings covering Kara's naked body caressing her thigh and calf the other wing off to the side lying lazily on the large bed, her arms hugging her waist lightly.

Kara looked down at Athena content to watch her sleep until she fell back to sleep. But she had things she needed to do and so did Athena. "Athena wake up." she said lightly into her ear. She just moaned slightly in response. Kara laughed lightly at her antics and said "I have something for you." Athena seemed to perk up slightly but was still laying there lazily. "Fine i'll just leave then." Kara threatened halfheartedly but Athena straddled her quickly her wings spreading to there full wingspan of fifty feet.

"You wouldn't dare." she whispered seductively into Kara's ear and starting to nip at it.

Kara giggled at her "That got you up fast."

She said while circling her arms around her neck as Athena's hand drifted up from Kara's hips to her breasts and started kneading at the small mounds of soft flesh, and starting to lick and suck at her neck which made Kara moan slightly.

"You said you had something for me." she said in Kara's ear again ignoring what she said.

"I do" Kara Whispered back into her ear.

"well?" Athena asks after a few seconds.

"Your going to have to get off me for me to show you." Athena sighed and reluctantly rolled off of Kara and Kara straddled her, Which made her laugh.

"Oh so i have to get of you but you don't have to get off me?"

Kara sat up and smiled at her as she pulled one of her two rings off and gave it to her. Athena scrunched up her face half because she didn't think that Kara was even wearing a ring but also because they had talked about marriage and both had decide to wait just in case. But her fear was wiped away as Kara said "don't worry i'm not proposing." this seemed to relax her but she was still confused The Olympians weren't materialistic they only wanted something if it was useful not if it looked nice or was expensive. Kara seemed to sense this and said "it's made of nth metal it stores clothes and armor which can be formed around you whenever you wish. Or off you." Kara slipped it onto her finger "Also you can make it disappear if you want so it doesn't look like your married or something." Doing exactly that and Athena copied "Do you like it?" Kara asked timidly.

Athena didn't know what to say so instead she shot up off her back so she was sitting up with Kara straddling her lap and kissed her passionately. She slid her tongue across Kara's bottom lip silently asking for permission and Kara was all to happy to oblige. Athena turned them over and put Kara on her back again, she started kissing at Kara's cheek and the rest of her face then went down to her jaw, wanting to have her mouth on every inch of this woman's beautiful body she started licking and sucking at her neck and throat then down to her collarbone where she bit down slightly eliciting a small gasp among the blondes moans, then licking it to sooth it.

She moved down to her small breasts and kissed everywhere but the her peaks, while Kara put her hands on the back of her head, this lasted for a minute or so before she took Kara's nipple into her mouth, which made Kara moan loudly, and sucking on it gently then licking it and repeating before biting it slightly and Kara moaned loudly again arching her back. She repeated the process on the other nipple and swapped between them and while her mouth was pleasuring one her fingers rolled the other between them.

She continued this until Kara said "stop teasing me."

Athena smiled "what do you say?"

"please, please Athena" Kara begged.

Without saying a word she traveled further down leaving a small mark on Kara's hip and moving her face past Kara's neatly trimmed mound of hair so her face was in between Kara's legs her arms looped under Kara's legs so her hands could reach up to Kara's breasts kneading the soft flesh. And her wings caressing Kara's calves and thighs. she continued to plant open mouthed kisses around the inside of her thighs getting very close to Kara's wet folds, smelling Kara's arousal and feeling her own grow more and more.

She hovered her head over Kara's clit her hot breath teasing her wet folds. "What do you say?" Athena asked again

"Please." Kara replied barely comprehensible over her moaning and heavy breathing.

"Please what?" Athena asked loving the scent of Kara's arousal grow and only imagining the taste from her many memories.

"Please eat me out." Kara replied desperately.

Athena was all to happy to oblige again and she licked from the bottom Kara's folds to just under her clit. And Kara moaned even louder. she continued to lick between her folds and occasionally suck on her clit for a few minutes and then she brought her right hand down to her slit letting her wing take its place on Kara's breast while still caressing her thigh and calve, she pushed a finger slowly into Kara's slit not wanting her to cum just yet and Kara cried with pleasure, she pushed her finger in and out slowly before adding another finger she felt Kara's walls start to constrict around her fingers and Kara pushed harder on the back of her head. So she sped her fingers up faster and faster until her cum came gushing out in a powerful orgasm joined by Kara's screams of pleasure.

Athena didn't stop she sped up her fingers more and sucked on her clit harder and more often until she came again and again and again. normally she would keep going until Kara had passed out but she felt it best not to since they should probably talk more and more importantly she needed her turn. she slowed down until she came to a complete stop pulling her fingers out, which at some point she had added a third, and travelling back up to Kara's face placing kisses along her body, and her wings caressing Kara's body lightly, pulling back slightly to put her fingers into her mouth tasting Kara's cum while Kara watched. When she finished Kara placed open mouth kisses at Athena's chin and throat licking up any excess cum. Athena then laid to Kara's left moving her hand slowly over Kara's hard abs drawing gentle patterns into the hard muscle and her wing moving up and down Kara's right side soothingly. After a few minutes Kara broke the comfortable silence "So is that a yes or?"

Athena rolled her eyes "Yes that's definitely a yes." She laughed "but what about my turn" she said straddling Kara again.

"Well since you made me cum so much it's only fair." Kara said giggling as Athena started to straddle her face.

Two day's later the couple made their relationship public, and six months after that Athena proposed since they had already been in a ten year long relationship and were tired of waiting until they where sure. Since Olympian marriages were a lot more permanent Olympian couples normally spent decades or even centuries with each other before tying the knot since they have to be sure they can live with that person for up to hundreds of thousands of years to just over a million. They were sure. And as far as anyone could tell Kara had the same life span.

A year after the proposal was the wedding and both Kara and Athena was stressing about everything the day beforehand everything had to be perfect the poor handmaiden's were terrified of them by mid day and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were even keeping a safe distance from them. When a poor handmaiden almost got her head cut off because she put a few flowers in the wrong place, Poseidon thought it best to put the two in a hot-spring have a few handmaidens give them massages, and if one or two of the handmaidens are invited into having sex with the two of them what would be the harm. Better than someone getting executed on the spot right.

Wrong since it took sixteen of the handmaidens working on the decorations to join them as well as the six that where already with them to even start to tire them out and they now had a shortage of people working on the wedding.

Somehow the two women found the company of some nobles and even a few Atlantians who had traveled there to attend the wedding to entertain themselves with and some others were quite understanding about their situation and offered to help them with the decorations.

The next day another handmaiden was sent to find them wherever they had found themselves. Which was surprisingly in their room, unsurprisingly with a mass of naked people of all genders and races passed out all over the room. The handmaiden found the two women on their bed cuddled up together, Athena's wings covering them. "Kara, Athena get up it's your wedding day and there is no way you're clean after last night."

Both Kara and Athena woke slowly and looked over at the woman they looked at each other then looked back at the woman they let go of each other but did not get up "How long until the ceremony?"Kara asked

"Ten hours." The woman replied. That meant that it was about eight in the morning. Since they wanted it to be at sunset.

"Well that means we have time."Kara said as Athena opened her wings silently asking her to join them. The woman bit her lip seemingly contemplating her options and clearly decided why the hell not.

As the woman's moans cried out across the room from Kara and Athena ravaging her the people around them started to wake most were simply to tired to stay and decided to find sleep in their own rooms, though one or two particularly adventurous ones decide to join them.

An hour later everyone was too tired to continue and had left, the handmaiden asleep on their bed though they didn't make her leave due to it being of there invitation. So they went to their large bath and filled it with hot water and began cleaning each other. When they got out they called for more handmaidens and five minutes later several of them came in with the things necessary for getting ready for the ceremony. When they looked over at the passed out handmaiden. "Just leave her we'll wake her later." Athena said going over to the bed and putting a cover over her.

Nine hours later they were completely ready in their white dresses hair done up in intricate braids and make up done to perfection they hadn't seen each other in a few hours since they weren't allowed to see each others wedding dresses before the actual ceremony.

The ceremony it's self was held on a cliff overlooking the Ocean.

Athena was the first to walk down the isle with a magnificent dress that covered her whole body but most of the dress was lace not leaving much to the imagination. And wearing a laurel wreath on her head, her wings were on full display at half folded as Zeus walked her down the isle

Kara came next as Athena stopped at the alter waiting for her walk down the isle. It was decided that Poseidon would walk Kara down the isle in her strapless dress that exposed most of her back her dress was white with gold lining. as well as the layer of lace over the actual skirt being golden. She also had a laurel wreath atop her head per Olympian custom.

When Kara reached the alter she couldn't stop smiling nor had she once since everyone had taken their seats and from the looks of it neither had Athena. The rest of the ceremony was a blur the only part she remembered clearly was the speech that Athena had given. They then said their vows and their i do's and then they kissed it was a normal quick kiss but it felt like the first time but better which was saying something considering how their first kiss happened. The rest of the night was spent dancing in each others arms feeling complete for the first time since she landed on earth.

The next week went about how anyone who knew the couple could expect the first four days where spent together alone in a house on the cliff side. They spent the days diving from the clifftops or holding each other in their arms or having sex. While the last three days crowds of ten to twenty people would enter and leave the house every few hours always leaving completely disheveled and one could only dream of the pleasures they experienced inside.

The next few decades saw the rising of tension between Olympus and Atlantis diplomatic talks constantly failed and subtle insults where being thrown both ways until finally the first few skirmishes between them broke out after a century of back and forth.

The Atlantians had clearly been preparing since their army's were vast and well trained with all the kingdoms banding together quickly, with only one of the kingdoms managing to stay out of the war Kara had told Zeus that she would not take part in killing over the petty squabbles between nobles, Zeus was mad but he couldn't simply be done with her since his daughter would definitely go with her and with her half his army and his best tactical mind since Athena was one of the two highest ranking generals in Zeus's arrmy. So he accepted Kara not taking part and let their alliance stand while she did not fight with him.

Though she did not do nothing while the conflict raged on she protected the humans who got in the crossfire between the Amazons and Atlantians. While Amazons weren't the only ones fighting the Olympians war for them since they had other races such as Centaur's, satyr's, Cyclops's and Minotaur's and in a few battles there was even hydra's involved but the Amazons seemed to make up the bulk of his main forces. This was because they were made by the Olympians though they where originally created to bring peace to the Waring race of man but were now being used to fight the Olympians wars as well.

When the Atlantians were inevitably brought to heel by the Olympians a quarter of a century later the Amazons were put back to there original task and brought peace to the race of man again.

This peace lasted for five thousand years a golden age where there were no wars to fight and new godlike beings appeared and took control of a region of the world and all the inhabitants of the land grew content. Relations with Africa, which at the time was controlled by the Egyptians, Asia which was controlled by the dragons and various other races, Eastern Europe had it's own races in control of that region While everyone left the Americas alone like usual and Australia was just a baron wasteland. While Western Europe was controlled by the Olympians and the kingdoms of Atlantis each had their own Ocean. In this time no one tried to take the others land And an alliance was formed between the rulers of each land they called themselves the alliance, but everyone called them the Gods of the world.

After Five thousand years of blissful peace, The Gods of the world were meant to hold a council with all the kings of the lands attending to hear what Ares son of Zeus had to say. The only race not represented were the humans for even with the help of the Amazons they could not pick a leader nor did one live long enough to create actual change. The Amazons brought peace but they could not give them unity.

Kara was there that day representing her own race, While she did not have a people the others considered her powerful enough alone to have influence.

The Colossal room went silent as Ares walked through the giant doors in front of the crowd. "My name is Ares son of Zeus and today I come to you to ask of but one thing... The extermination of the human race." The room fell into a flurry of whispers before dying down "They are a plague on this earth they are vile insignificant worms that must be crushed before they destroy the earth. We must look no further than to the ones we let have control of our oceans to see the best possible outcome, an entire continent wiped off the face of the earth because of an accident. They should consider themselves lucky it was only one continent and even luckier that they survived the ordeal but what will happen next time do we watch as they sink another continent or three. What of your own continents oh great Gods of the world? What if they destroy everything you know and love simply out of accident?"

There where a few nodding heads around the room so Kara decided to intervene "There seems to be a lot of, what if" Kara said and there were signs of agreement all around the room.

"I am so sorry did i say what if i meant when. It is their inevitable fate."

"So you are suggesting that we kill those who's peace we hold in our hands with the Amazons? Your suggesting we massacre the people who wield copper weapons and wear hide armor and call it saving the world?"

"One day..." Ares started to speak

"One day they will have weapons powerful enough to do the things you talk of like what any of us possess now. This threat is millennia away from coming to fruition and even when it does we will be more prepared then to deal with it." at this Ares did not have a counter as she thought. "now i do think most have come to a decision not to ruin the peace we have had for five thousand years." the vast majority of those in the room agreed and Ares stared daggers at Kara before storming out of the room.

The next few weeks Kara was weary of Ares having him watched but she found nothing.

Kara was flying towards mount Olympus for Zeus had said to come immediately and she did getting there within a minute of getting the message. She landed at the city gates to find the men manning it dead their throats slit not given a chance to defend themselves Kara pushed the gates open easily and walked up the path finding more and more dead body's of guards she started at a run towards Zeus's palace.

The guards on the palace steps where dead as well though they seemed to have put up a fight she smashed open the doors to the palace to be greeted with the sight of bodies littering the palace floor which was hardly visible due to the amount of blood. The marble white walls covered in dark crimson splatters all the way down the hall. She followed the trail of bodies to the main chamber where she found Zeus and Ares dueling in the middle of his followers who where surrounding them. As they saw Kara enter they turned on her, she instantly reacted already having a heavy armor that covered every inch of her in silver and gold Nth metal and turned her weapon into a sword a foot taller than herself wielded it in one hand and began to cleave at Ares's forces cutting five men in half with a single swing of her sword.

She cleaved through Ares's forces finishing them quickly since most were lesser races though there was a minitor among them which she would deal with last. They were hardly considered a challenge for her but to them she was a whirlwind of death and anyone who got close died. When she finished several people were frozen in place many more with a pair of burning holes somewhere in their body and the rest where sliced into pieces by her sword. The minitor charged her but she deflected it's axes with light easy movements of her great sword until she decided to end it quickly decapitating him swiftly and effortlessly. Zeus had been overwhelmed by Ares his shield had been thrown to the floor along with his spear.

Kara faced Ares just as he stabbed Zeus through the gap in his armor under his armpit, his sword sticking out the other side of Zeus's body out his shoulder. Ares pulled the sword out of Zeus's body his golden blood coating his blade and spilling out on to the floor. Kara screamed with rage turning her weapon into a war hammer bringing it down on Ares with all of her extreme strength and speed but he moved out the way just in time but the hammer still scratched his armor on it's way down stumbling Ares. But Kara didn't let up pushing her advantage as much as she can swinging her hammer forward stepping forward with it hitting him full in the chest throwing him across the room. She blew her icy breath at him though he did not freeze like the others his red hot armor not letting the ice stick to him but she got ice on him in one or two places slowing his movement's, he charged back at her and swung one if his sword at her though she blocked it with her weapon which was also now a sword. They traded blows over and over the clashing of metal could be heard from leagues away each blow powerful enough to shatter the earth and faster than the eye can see. Kara saw an opening and took it he didn't have time to make any attempt to parry or dodge the attack with her War hammer smashing him right in the chest caving in the armor.

He looked right in her eyes and saw that the warm blue eyes she normally had were replaced with a burning red and ice was slipping out her every breath. This was why she was not meant to be here for this, she would stop them all with little to no effort and the only way they could ever take care of her was to get the support of the other major races but, now Ares could see that she would have been a bigger problem than even that.

He had seen her fight on the battlefield before but the power he could feel radiating off her before was nothing compared to what it was now. Was it possible that she had been holding back this whole time he thought.

Kara could see the unbridled fear in his eyes but for once that didn't make her hold back. She felt no remorse for these deaths even if she felt no joy from them. She removed the hammer from his chest and picked him up in her left hand and threw him into a wall to her left when he hit it he was embedded into the wall unmoving and he wouldn't be for a while at least, if not forever. She walked towards Zeus changing her armor to a lighter set and seeing to him, she could see that there was nothing she could do.

Zeus looked at Kara "Kara take me to Hippolyta." Kara did as asked Hippolyta was in a human city called Sparta to keep the peace there. Kara was confused as to why he would want to be taken to an Amazon since recently they had started to become resentful that they where there just to keep the men happy. Kara understood but even so there was little she could do. When they had found her The Amazon was planning a rebellion against the Olympians which surprised Kara sure the Amazons where mad at them but she never thought they where this mad.

Hippolyta helped them find somewhere to put Zeus down. They found a table and set him down on it. "Well isn't this ironic i find you about to go into rebellion against me while i'm dying though i was going to give you your freedom tomorrow" He laughed slightly but ended up coughing up golden blood instead. "Kara get my children to give the Amazons gifts, While i give you this." He pulled out a small piece of paper "take this on it there is a map to a large island it has various barriers and what not that will keep it hidden go get the rest of the Amazons and take them there i'm sure Ares wants not only the humans but the Amazons dead as well."

"You think he lived?"Kara asked

"No i don't think he did but just as a precaution he had his fair share of powerful allies. But if you didn't kill him all the more reason. Don't worry to much i'm not just going to leave you with no form of defense, no i leave you with a weapon one powerful enough to kill a god as Ares believes himself to be he lifted his hand and before them a small child made of clay formed in front of them. You have always wanted a child haven't you Hippolyta?" Hippolyta could only nod. And Zeus smiled "Then i need you to cut yourself slightly and put your blood on the child she will have my power and strength and be able to expand upon it after a thousand years or so and eventually surpass me perhaps becoming as powerful as Kara one day." As he said this Hippolyta did as Zeus asked and put her blood on the child.

He turned to Kara "Take my ring, give it to her when you next see her for even you can't know of Themyscira's location only the Amazons. It has been good knowing you Kara Zor El, Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons." Hippolyta looked shocked at being pronounced Queen of the Amazons though she was not given a chance to argue or say no, since Zeus used the last of his power to bring the child to life. All the Amazons in the room looked on heads bowed, when Hippolyta looked at them they all took a knee bowing to there new queen.

Kara did as Zeus asked and took the ring from his lifeless body. An hour later the child started to move and instantly knew that Hippolyta was her mother. Kara was nowhere to be seen by then.


	5. Origin story complete Now what?

**I know it's been months and i'm sorry I've been struggling with school and stuff but I've finished my exams now so i should have this story and others updated much more consistently. I know it's a short chapter with not much happening but more is coming**

 **I got the idea for this story from Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

There was silence for several seconds the two trying to comprehend what they had been told. "Wait your fourteen thousand years old?" Clark said.

"That's all you got from that, Zeus was real, there's an island of immortal women, she married a god, we've got answers for most era's in human history, not to mention she has the power of a god and that's your first question." Louis said dumbfounded by his reaction. Both Kara and Diana smiled amused by Lois's and Clark's dynamic.

"She's not wrong" Kara said in an amused tone.

"what else have you seen then?" Clark asked looking completely innocent.

"Well recently there was..." Kara's smile faltered slightly before quickly fixing it being to quick for the other two to see but Diana knew what to look for. "oh there was the industrial revolution i was in London for about ten years during that time. But i didn't influence any events, though i did meet with queen Victoria several times. She somehow knew about the powered beings that truly ran her lands which at the time was me." she said casually

To this Lois simply said "spill"

about an hour later Kara had told some story's and Lois seemed to have no limit on how many story's she could listen to and neither Clark nor Kara was helping the situation. Diana had heard all the stories before or the more recent ones had actually been there with her, and they had things to do.

"We should really be going" Diana said feeling bad at the look Kara gave her, to almost anyone else in the world Kara would look positively radiating with happiness but Diana had known her for a hundred years and she could see the twinge of sadness on her face, and it made Diana feel guilty for dragging her away from the only blood family she had seen in fourteen thousand years. Even if she called her friends her family, Diana knew that there was still a difference.

"Yes we should go" Kara said hiding her sadness from even Diana.

"You'll be back right" Clark said momentarily worried that he would never see her again a stupid thought, since he and Kara would seemingly live for a hundred thousand years but still.

Kara noticed his worried look and smiled "We'll be back tomorrow " with that Diana and Kara flew out the window. Leaving Clark and Lois with quite a bit of stupidity to explain to her in how two people lured him out miles away from the country.

The next few days went by and Kara visited Kal from time to time. One day Clark was told to go to the Lex Luther gala and get quotes and general reporter stuff by his boss.

When he arrived and was about to talk to Lex Luther himself after his speech the strangest person was talking to him Kara and she was with Diana again. Kara looked over to him and winked at him subtly as they walked away from Lex. He thought to go along with it and not make a scene he could ask her about it later and he thought that Kara must have a life outside of whatever it is she does from day to day. He saw Bruce Wayne and thought it was the perfect time to get his opinion on the batman situation he was interested in.

"Mr Wayne! Mr Wayne! Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"My foundation has already issued a statement in support of books."

"so?"Clark said slightly confused.

"Wow pretty girl; bad habit. don't quote me on that." he said after staring at Diana who had walked past. He honestly couldn't blame him.

"What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

"Daily planet... wait do i own this one? or is that the other guy?"

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. Good people living in fear."

"Don't believe everything you hear son"

"I've seen it Mr Wayne he thinks he's above the law."

"The Daily Planet criticizing those who think there above the laws, hypocritical what you said. Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of the tree you write a puff piece editorial about an alien. Who if he wanted to could burn the whole place down... there wouldn't be a dam thing we could do to stop him."Clark thought on this for a second he had thought of this before but had decide that others fear was out of his control and the most he could do was give them as little as he could to fear.

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion Mr Wayne."

It took a second for Bruce to answer. "Maybe it's Gotham city and me have a bad history, with freaks dressed like clowns."

Just then Lex Luther decided to come over. "Boys. Bruce Wayne meets Clark Cent." He claps "I love it I love bringing people together how are we." he said enthusiastically shaking Bruce's hand."Hello good hi." he said going to shake Clark's hand."Hello pleasure ow, wow. That is a good grip do not pick a fight with this person." he said nodding at both of them and hitting Clark on the chest lightly. He then laughed and carried on ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. "so after all these years we finally got you over to Metropolis."

"ah well I thought I'd come and drink a dry."

"Well your welcome. You should hop over more often though I'd love to show you my labs. Maybe we can partner on something. My RD is up to all sorts of no good."

Just then Clark swore he could hear a voice that said "That's seven minutes looks like the transfer is complete" it seemed to come from Bruce's ear.

"Mr Luther" A woman said from behind Lex

"Yes"

"The Governor is here"

"Governor excuse me."

"Next time" With that both Bruce and Lex walked off.

Clark decided to follow Bruce, who went downstairs, to see what he was up to until he saw a crowd of people around a TV. There was a news report on the TV about a factory fire interrupting the day of the dead celebrations in Juarez which distracted him. When he looked back Bruce Wayne was going up the stairs again and he went to follow but Kara appeared in his way seemingly out of nowhere.

"You going to help i'll come with you. Let's go."

"Why do you want to come with me?" Clark asked "And why are you even here?"

Kara looked at him for a long second deciding what to say. "I want to see you in action first hand more often."

"And why do you want to see that?"

Kara's smile faded slightly "I feel like i made a mistake not knowing you as you grew, teaching you helping you. So i thought i would make up for it by helping you now. Now let's go unless you can tell me right here right now that you can leave that girl to die with no conscience at all?" She said this pointing to the TV. He walked off not even considering her words. Kara sighed, it being the reaction she expected but not the one she wanted.

As they made their way back home flying through the air Clark looked over at Kara. She seemed off the bright smile she usually wore replaced with a small frown. Clark didn't know whether to be concerned or down right terrified. He thought back to the fire a few minutes ago trying to see fault in what he had done, but he just couldn't tell what it was he had done wrong. He had done what he usually does saved the one needing saving then interacted with the people watching.

after a few minutes he decided to ask her. "Kara are you alright?" she rolled around lazily in the air her arms over her chest. While still going at Mach three.

"Yeah... They see you as a God."

"What, no of course not."

"Yeah they do. They believe in you, they practically worship you. The problem is that your just a good guy, barely past your thirty-sixth birthday."

"You know that only sounds young to you." said with a light laugh trying to bring up the mood.

"Not just me. Most of the races from the world council. And many are thousands of years older then me." Kal didn't know how to respond to this, he had assumed that the races she described no longer existed. "We should get back." Kara said zooming off with ease.


	6. Disrespect

**Didn't i say something like 'more consistent updates' last time. Sorry i really struggle with this story, since i really want to go through the DC movies but BvS is so annoying to watch so i can get events right and i also just really struggle with writers block for this story.**

 **Sorry** **that this is a short chapter but i will try to make it up.**

 **I got the idea for this story from** **Mama wolf pack and their story Kara Zor-El: the lonely god decided to make some tweaks and continue the story in my own way and i strongly suggest checking it out and supporting that writer as much as possible.**

Over the next few weeks anti superman support rose and Kara could tell that while it wasn't getting to Kal El like she thought it would, he wasn't exactly dealing with it. It was moments like this that Kara really wished she could have forgotten the rest of the world and raised Kal El herself. Kal El had been called to court which she would find laughable, if Kal El hadn't been raised to be a golden boy and if they find him guilty he will definitely sit in a cell he could easily break out of.

If this happened he would be seen as weak by the council and Kara feared what the council would do without the assurance that the humans are regulated.

Kara was in a diner a few miles away from the trial watching what was happening through the TV they had in the corner turned up to full volume.

Kara had already thought through what could happen. Even if superman was put behind bars they would release him after a short time, since they now relied so heavily on him, but would it would still make him weak to the council.

She watched the TV intently Diana almost equally so and the whole diner joined them.

The minutes passed and the tension in the diner was palpable when Superman appeared on the screen and the tension only increase. Several more minutes passed and the building exploded. There was a collective gasp in the diner followed by constent chatter.

The air around Kara was hot and the feeling Diana got from her was pure unbridled rage.

Very few got away with disrespecting Kara minutely, not that many dared to, None got away with disrespecting the people she cared about especially where Athena was concerned and Diana dared not think what would happen to the poor soul that disrespected her only family in a major way.

Diana looked away from Kara for a second to see what else was happening but when she looked back Kara was gone. Diana visibly shivered in her seat, only now noticing how cold it was today.


End file.
